


To Be or Not To Bee *straight

by orphan_account



Category: the bee movie
Genre: Essays, Gay, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We dive into the logistics and proof of Barry b. Benson sexuality with help from speech to text...
Kudos: 10





	To Be or Not To Bee *straight

TO BE OR NOT TO BEE  
(GAY)  
Theorized by; Eva ad Orem SQ, Charlie Ella pepper

You may think in the movie The Bee Movie Barry Benson played by Jerry Seinfeld is a street D but you may be misguided. Through numerous points throughout this masterpiece of a film the protagonist, Barry b Benson, has shown has homosexual tendencies and proof that this be maybe more than you're ready for. Through his seemingly heterosexual dreams, fashion sense and metaphor of Bee Society we have the we have proof but this be he likes men

One of the most glaringly obvious instances can be found in the scene where the be in question dreams about a woman who he is seemingly enamoured with period. However, through much research the seed may be misleading. Perhaps May certainly this is just our main man very trying to overcompensate for his sexuality. Have you ever seen a real straight B have dreams that elaborate? No. No you have not. In this dream we see Barry b Benson Dreamscapes about women at the end of this Dreamscape we see Barry b Benson murder the woman in question by her driving into a mountain. We are led to believe that this was an accident caused by his parents waking him up, but what if Barry subconsciously wanted the woman in question to die so he could be with his true love some random man.

Our second point is Barry b Benson odd fashion style and choices. Throughout the film we see the B where a lot of turtleneck sweaters. Now have you ever seen a straight man wear a turtleneck sweater with met the same colour off a turtleneck sweater the same kind of turtleneck sweater the same brand of turtleneck sweater and only all of that specific sweater and 16 difference. No no you have not. We also witnessed in a scene that Barry b Benson uses quite a lot of honey as a product for his hair. Now this could be him trying to appear more straight than he is or perhaps not. As seen in the hit TV show Glee one of the most gay characters in the show is only seeing without an entire head full of hair gel once now if we're going to group an entire group of people together I think this is the time hair gel if your air is gay.

The Bee Society is a very restricting one do not allow any differentiation between these and their side. Barry b Benson clearly seems opposed to this throughout the film as shown by him not wanting to stay in a single place or staying in the high for the rest of his life. Barry b Benson to compensate his more fluorescent Waze the V force in hopes of restoring some masculinity. The b-force as we know is strictly meant for the most strong Macho and charismatic bees in the hive along with that we as soon that these are the most testosterone-filled males within the hive and are straight. Barry b Benson as we see joins the be force in order to be the hot what could this mean more?

Upon leaving the hive we see very start a journey of self-discovery and love. One of the first people he sees when he leaves the hive AKA societies standard is a absolutely Saucy mosquito. Now are you going to tell me, look me in my eye, and a lie and say that that absolutely sexy mother fricker of a mosquito was not berries type. We know this for a fact because once their leaves and meets this mosquito this mosquito precedes to tell me all about the outside world this could be a hint at the lgbtq plus community.

Now do you think it's a coincidence that the only girl that Barry was quote interested in" was a human? This could be a metaphor for how he feels that he could not be with a fee woman. The only woman he likes is a human for the following reasons; if he has to be with a woman he wants there to be a another quote problem for him to get over. When he is with the human woman he doesn't have to overlook the fact that it's a girl and he's unhappy he has to overlook the fact that she's a human. Near the end of the film we see that Barry b Benson is faking his happiness, among other things. We know this because at the end of the film we see Barry b Benson working at least three jobs. I'll see straight of him isn't it. We see that he works at a law firm, V Force, a flower shop, and an ambassador for bees to humans.

Inclusion for this formal essay which is so very formal with nothing wrong to be informal, we have concluded that in conclusion Barry b Benson played by Jerry Seinfeld in the movie The Bee Movie is in fact a homosexual bee.

(Brought to you by speech to text)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving the people what they wanted


End file.
